


The Wrong Idea - Long Distance

by rainbowchristy



Series: Alphabet Smut [13]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Nude Photos, Sex Toys, Smut, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowchristy/pseuds/rainbowchristy
Summary: Phil sends a gift to Dan back in London. Let’s just say the people who made SAO had the wrong idea.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: Alphabet Smut [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741912
Kudos: 6





	The Wrong Idea - Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't been posting much smut lately but I wanna get back into the habit so I can finish this challenge. Half way there!!

It had been eight months since Dan and Phil had last seen each other. Phil had been pulled away to America for a job. Of course, he could have said no, but it was his dream to direct a film and neither Dan nor Phil wanted to deny him his wish. And so, with Dan’s permission, Phil packed his bags and left for a minimum two-year job.

Dan was lonely a lot of the time but Louise often came over with Darcy and little baby Pearl to keep him company. And Chris and Pj came over a fair bit too. He had a good group of friends to support him, even if Phil was the biggest part of his life.

Louise was over at the moment, Darcy playing with some of the toys she’d brought along. Pearl lay in her pram, giggling and looking around at the big world. Louise and Dan were sat on the couch, talking about nothing important when there was a knock at the door. They exchanged a confused look before Dan stood and opened the door.

“Delivery for Daniel Howell?” the man said, holding a decent-sized box.

“Uh, yes?” Dan answered, confused since he hadn’t ordered anything. Maybe his PO box had gotten too full again and the people had sent a delivery rather than waiting for him to come pick it up.

“Sign here.” Dan did as told and had the box handed to him. He smiled at the man as he headed back to his van before closing the door and heading back up the stairs. Whatever was in the box was heavy.

“What’s that?’ Louise asked, coming out of the lounge after hearing Dan thud up the stairs.

“No idea. Maybe some subscriber finally sent me a dead body,” he joked, dumping it on the dining table that hadn’t been used since Phil left.

Lou followed in shortly after him, a knife from the kitchen in hand. She passed the blade to Dan so he could get to work opening his package. Louise went to tend to Pearl who had started crying while Darcy came over to the table, excited to see what was inside the mysterious box.

“What is it?” Lou asked as she came back over to Dan who was wrestling with the box.

“I’ll let you know in ten years once I finally open it. Whoever sent the body really likes tape.”

“I don’t know, doesn’t smell like rotting flesh, isn’t that right little Pearl?” she joked, admiring her daughter as her best friend worked to open the box.

“Here we go,” Dan said, pulling the last bit of tape off and opening the box. Inside, was a bunch of those little foam things that stuck together when they were wet. Scavenging through the box, Dan’s hand wrapped around something and pulled it out.

It was a letter. Opening it, Dan blushed and quickly closed it back over. Inside, were a few tasteful photos of his fiancé in questionable outfits. There was also an actual letter but Dan would read that later when he didn’t have guests. He’d also look at the photos later, when he was alone and in bed with too much time on his hands.

Lou began scavenging through the box, her curiosity taking over. She squealed in shock and quickly went around the table to pull Darcy away. “What is it?” Dan asked, looking up from the envelope.

“Read the label,” she said simply. Dan looked into the box and saw the words ‘long love’ written in fancy red font. The two ‘l’s were replaced with dicks, making the icon quite obscene.

Dan squeaked too, praying that Darcy hadn’t seen that. She was far too young to see anything even remotely like this.

Dan picked up the box, now knowing why it was so heavy, and carried it to his bedroom. He locked the door as he came back out and into the lounge. Lou was putting Pearl back into the pram, the baby now fast asleep.

“Why is Uncle Phil wearing a police costume?” Darcy asked, holding the envelope Dan must have left behind. Dan squealed (in a manly way, of course) and ran over to Darcy, ripping the photos from her hand. She did not need to see her ‘uncle’ in such, um, tasteful clothing.

“He’s just dressing up, being silly,” Dan said simply.

“Uncle Phil shouldn’t join the police. He’s too clumsy. All the bad guys would get away.”

“I’ll make sure to let him know you think so,” he laughed, lightly patting her head, something he often did. She giggled, ducking out of his reach so she could fix her hair back up.

Louise was lightly pushing the pram back and forth as she sat on the couch. “While I feel I should know what my daughter is looking at, I’d prefer not to see whatever is in your hand, especially if the rest of the present is anything to go by,” she laughed.

Dan laughed along, pocketing the photos. He then proceeded to serve lunch, following which, he quickly but politely ushered them out of the house. Louise simply laughed, holding Darcy’s hand as she winked and said, “Have fun.”

Dan coughed, attempting to hide his blush, before waving them away and rushing to his bedroom to properly inspect the package. He knew of the company, they specialised in sex toys for long-distance couples. They’d created some amazing technology that picked up the actions of the partner and sent it to the other, making it seem as if the two partners were almost in the same room. They also were overly forward, allowing toys to sync more than two for polyamorous couples and also had wide ranges for same-sex partners.

Dan opened up the envelope, figuring he should read the letter first.

_ To my wonderful fiancé, Daniel James Howell, _

_ I’m missing you so much over here. Especially missing your ass, all I’ve got is my hand over here. Maybe you should come for a visit? Not for sex or anything, just to catch up. I know we skype a lot but it’s nothing compared to seeing you in the flesh. _

_ Anyway, I decided to shell out on Long Love’s new toys. William is actually brothers with the boss so he convinced him to give us the new toys early. Work is always embarrassing now but I’m hoping it’ll be worth it. Actually, I know it’ll be worth it. Inside the box (the black one with the logo, not the brown parcel) is a headset. Will explained it like NerveGear from SAO, only without the whole trapping-inside-the-world thing. Though, after the pictures I was shown, I would not be opposed to living there for the rest of my life. Anyway, put it on, create a profile, and meet me there. Oh! Room 002 is the one we’ll be using, 001 is for testing any changes but all the others are free for use. We’ll be the only one’s there since it’s not out yet. Anyway, make your account and skype me when you’re ready. _

_ I’ve attached some pictures in case you’re not in the mood but when are you not in the mood? _

_ Much love, _

_ Philip Michael (soon to be Howell-)Lester _

Dan laughed at the formalness of the letter and quickly flicked through the photos, thanking every god he could think of that Darcy had only seen the first one. She did not need to see her uncle in boxers with a riding crop in his mouth and handcuffs in his hand.

Dan pulled out the box, enjoying the feel of the fake leather design of it. He pulled it open, excited to experience whatever was about to happen. He trusted Phil with his life, this was basically living evidence of such.

The set was scarily live NerveGear, making Dan gulp. He put it on regardless and booted it up after plugging it in.

Dan put the headset on which was see-through at the moment, meaning he could look around his room. Once the system booted, it asked him to do various things, mostly touching himself all over so it could understand his body.

Eventually, it asked him to make a username and Dan sighed. He couldn’t go with his regular one, everyone would know it was him if he did.  _ GrizzlyBear  _ , he settled on. His nickname was bear but it was also a reference to bears in gay culture (not that he was anything like those bears, he was pretty much the complete opposite).

He grabbed his phone after everything was set up and skyped Phil.

“Hey, love!” Phil said, smiling wide at Dan.

“Hi, Phil! So, your gift arrived. Am I allowed to ask how you afforded this?”

“Um, no, no you’re not. Just enjoy it. I’ll log on now and meet you in there, okay love? Remember, room two. Get ready for an amazing night.” With that, Phil hung up.

Dan pulled the headset back on and pressed the power button. Dan wondered how he was supposed to boot the game before he got a message from Phil.  _ Oh yeah. Say ‘ready to get kinky’. _

Dan said what the message read and was instantly plunged into darkness as the see-through screen changed to black. After a bunch of logos, the game-like app loaded and Dan said his username and password. It felt exactly like how he imagined the NerveGear would. He felt as if he was in a different world, as if his body had been transferred to a different dimension.

He looked around, taking in the hallway with ten doors, five on each side. Each door was labelled and Dan entered the one labelled ‘002’. “Phil!” he shouted, running to his fiancé and jumping into his arms. It all felt so real, as if he was really in the same room as Phil. Oh how he had missed this.

“Dan!” Phil whispered excitedly, running his fingers through Dan’s curly hair and tugging lightly. “Danny, how are you already hard?” he chuckled, pulling away a little but keeping his arms around his fiancé.

“The pictures,” he answered shamelessly. Phil knew Dan loved Phil in various costumes, especially if they were made sexual. “You know, Darcy says you shouldn’t be police officer,” Dan laughed.

Phil instantly turned red, his face one of mortification. “She didn’t see any others, did she?” he asked, panicked.

“You’re safe. She didn’t even understand why you were dressing up. Lou said we should have some fun. She saw the logo.”

“Oh god, I am never going to see her again. I’ll die of mortification if I am ever in the same room as her again. No! The same country!”

“Well I’m not moving to the US with you so we may need to log on a lot more if you’re sticking with that rule,” Dan chuckled, kissing Phil so they’d stop with the talking.

“Dan,” Phil moaned, hands moving from his hair and trailing down his body. “Oh god, I missed you,” he whispered, moving them over the bed in the room. There wasn’t much yet but soon enough, there would be enough for any kind of play. For now, though, Phil just wanted to keep in vanilla. It had been so long and he just wanted to show Dan his love.

“Phil,” Dan groaned, bucking his hips up into Phil’s crotch.

“No talking, just kissing,” Phil replied, pressing his lips more forcefully to Dan’s. He complied, enjoying the feeling of Phil’s lips on his.

Phil broke apart the kiss to pull their shirts off, chucking them somewhere on the floor nearby. As they continued to kiss, tongues mixing together, Phil worked on unbuckling Dan’s pants.

Dan was already rock hard by the time his pants were off. Phil messaged Dan’s crotch, the younger man whimpering and moaning at the touch. Phil quickly discarded his own pants and both their boxers.

He ground their crotches together, missing the feeling of skin on skin. He’d have to go home soon so they could do this for real in their bedroom.

Phil didn’t waste much time stretching Dan open. Since they were actually just simulations of themselves, there was really no need to, but Phil felt like it made it more realistic.

Lubing up his dick with the bottle from the wall indent, Phil aligned himself with Dan’s ass and slowly pushed in, moaning loud at the tight feeling. Dan’s hands had twisted in the sheets, his face pressed against the pillow as he puffed out breaths.

Phil set a reasonable pace, thrusting in and out of Dan and rubbing his hands all over his fiancé’s back.

“Phil,” Dan moaned, clenching around Phil as a signal that he was close. Phil loved how prematurely Dan came, especially if he hadn’t for a while. It made it easier to overstimulate his fiancé, something they both thoroughly enjoyed if they were in the right mood.

Phil continued to snap his hips forward into Dan and back, almost sliding all the way out before pushing back in.

Dan came seconds later, panting, sweating and clenching around Phil. Phil kept going, causing Dan to whimper at the overstimulation. Shortly after though, he came too, deep inside Dan, before pulling out all the way.

He rolled Dan onto his back, lying next to him on the bed. “I love you so much, I’m gonna see if I can come home soon,” Phil whispered, the room silent aside from their heavy breaths.

“No need, not if we can do this every night. The people who made SAO really had the wrong idea. Though, on second thought, I don’t know how well this would do as an anime,” Dan laughed, snuggling into Phil’s chest.

Phil just chuckled at his fiancé’s words, wrapping his arms around him and cuddling him close, enjoying the feeling of him in his arms.


End file.
